


every piece of you is important

by Laylimina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylimina/pseuds/Laylimina
Summary: our aquamarine Finally decided to join the School, come celect your bloodstone





	1. broken daily

the sunshine glances Between the windows declaring its a new day, lance turns around from his desk, "morning Already...", for a gem it very rare to stay up without the warm sun, but for lance, he really wants to join the fighters, ever since he saw bort and how they balance the sword perfectly.

before that, the aquamarine was assigned to watching over the sea as he was the only one who wasn't damaged by salt water and the waves, but as much as thr waves can be calming it can be boring

seeing the others having fun without you. Sadly, Sensai has changed the living, to become a fighter you must open up, what drove you into this ? what do you think you have that the others don't ?

and that is what our special aquamarine, lance up doing

-

\---

\-----

things were going pretty normall for our bloodstobe keith, waking up, getting ready for the beach patrol like always with his partner the grey agate shiro

but things took a hole turn, shiro was sent with the yellow aventurine hunk for celecting random items as red beryl "I need new fabrics wich not thick, I need all the colors you can find ! and now go and make sure you never come back without any !"

keith was told to patrol the shore alone, but if any moon People appear, he has to run back and report it

"well look at the bright side, a chance to clear my toughts"

enjoying the view while walking to the beach was surely calming, after days fighting non-stop, seeing every other break, he told himself that he deserved it for once


	2. Every pointy arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our poor bloodstone.

"rechecking..."

"...did I write it perfectly..?"

answering himself

"no, I can't just say I can hold sword so why not.., I should make a new one, but Im all out of ink...welp, Im fit for the ocean, let go get some !"

-  
\--  
\---  
after it seemed hours of just overthinking and walking, keith decided he should stop, and he did.

sat down, but couldn't stop overthinking, so he lets the Colors of the Ocean distract him. the ocean is like a paper of Different blues.

But something was wrong

and every creature sho wasn't color blind could spot it, Between the blues a weirdo brown shining was heading far away from him, deep into the ocean.

Keith placed his hands on his sword and was about to jump to check for himself, well was.

an arrow landed very close to his feet.

Moon people. out of habit Keith ran, not towards the School to warn sensai like he was told to, but straight to the enemy,dodging every arrow that was sent to break him.

"Alright, just Remember your training with shiro"

focus on avoiding the arrows, find their weakest spot, jump and cut, wait for it to dissappear, easy. all was done.

Except, once was cut, strings of orange brown. celestite.

the only celestite that was on the land was Bandor, who was hardness of three, taking away 30 years ago.

didn't matter now, he has to free himself somehow.


	3. ruined and inked

Lets see what kind of messed up Situation keith stuck himself into, hanging off a sun-spot by many celestite strings, dropped his sword, and had crackes where the strings hold him.

he might just Accept it at the end.

When his own partner shiro and who looks like hunk ran cutting the strings, while shiro Carried him back.

"didn't sensai tell you to report ?! are you okay ? oh you're cracked alot !"  
"Im fine shiro !"

"well you should've at least been careful !" that was hunk

".....so you're one of the few ?"

"now is not the time, keith"

-

\--

\---

"aha !"

Finally, after a long walk deep down, two bottles of ink were made with broken Pieces of carbon found in a rock. 

shining light blue after the powder was washed by the water, something other than him was shining, small shards and ... foot-steps ? forget about them, what was blinding aquari- lance was important !

it looked like strings ... of Crystals ? ... they were orange brown and with their shine and the sun light they were hard to see so maybe..

the ink ! it can cover up the shine ! good thinking for once ! it looked like five very long strings and some other shards, cellecting them won't hurt. right ?

-

\--

\---

given a long talk with shiro wasn't enough, Ratile added on his head for loosing some face shards on his right side, and more from Red beryl for ruining the work of "23 months working To make the perfect colored uniforms !"

and it Continued.


End file.
